


When the rain is heavy and the wind rises, You and me, It’s always the two of us

by xuxitaeee



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff again w a bit of nonexistant angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuxitaeee/pseuds/xuxitaeee
Summary: Home, comfort, love. Three out of many words that can describe Seonghwa to Hongjoong.☆My contribution to #SeongjoongWeek2020
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: Seongjoong Week 2020





	When the rain is heavy and the wind rises, You and me, It’s always the two of us

**Author's Note:**

> Heres my late little (awful) contribution to (the lovely) seongjoong week! I hope you enjoy hehe
> 
> Prompt day 1 : canon, thank u moment.

Home, comfort, love. Three out of many words that can describe Seonghwa to Hongjoong.

Seonghwa feels like home when he cooks Hongjoong's mom's recipe whenever Hongjoong misses it. Even Seonghwa's annoying scolding felt like home. 

Hongjoong felt comfort when Seonghwa pulls him into a warm embrace. Seonghwa radiates comfort when he kisses Hongjoong in the temple sweetly.

Most importantly, Seonghwa felt like love.

When Hongjoong is too tired after a long day, Seonghwa kisses him and puts him to bed, although quiet forcefully.

When Hongjoong gets frustrated, he takes Hongjoong to go on a walk and eat ice cream, or maybe look at some kittens at the pet shop. 

When Hongjoong feel like he's not good enough, that he's not worthy of all this love, that he's useless and is a bad role model and leader, Seonghwa puts him to bed and cuddle him. He puts Hongjoong's head under his chin, and strokes his back. He kisses Hongjoong's crown to his temples, then his eyes, his nose, his cheeks and his lips. He massage Hongjoong's tense shoulder, while Hongjoong sniffles into his chest. He whispers encouraging, beautiful words to Hongjoong, stroking his tear streaked cheeks. 

And it's love, Hongjoong thinks.

_________________________

Now, they are on stage. Colorful lights forming an aurora from the audience. Chants are loud, happy screams are heared while they sang happily on stage.

"I have something to say  
This is what I wanted to say I’ve been thinking about it all night  
When I think of you, there’s a lot I’m sorry for  
I want to say these words now"

Hongjoong pulls seonghwa in, plucking off his earpiece, 

"Thank you"

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu on twt @xuxibinnie !
> 
> Thank you if you have read this far! (｡’▽’｡)♡


End file.
